<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick Up by winterironspiderling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552441">Pick Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling'>winterironspiderling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three of WFFC</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Peter drops his bag and its entire contents spill out onto the ground, and Bucky helps him pick everything up. Peter can't help but ask Bucky out after the display of courtesy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To everyone who's written or drawn material for the challenge, I'm sorry I haven't reblogged/left kudos/commented yet. I'm planning on reading everyone's series/multi-chapter fics/posts at the end of February so I can binge everything at once. </p>
<p>(I don't want anyone to think I'm rude or disinterested sksk. I'm so excited about the challenge and how many people are participating--special thanks to castronomicaaal for being a WinterSpider champion.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh come on. That’s just perfect!” Peter groaned, crouching to pick up his books, homework, lunch, and <em>everything</em> from the sidewalk. Another backpack down—May would be pissed.</p>
<p>Peter was taken aback when a pair of gloved hands entered his field of vision. He looked up to see whom they belonged to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whoa. Blue eyes. Nice.</em>
</p>
<p>“Bad day?” The man asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Peter sighed. “It’s no big deal…I might’ve been a little dramatic.”</p>
<p>“I’d be pissed too if all my stuff fell.” The stranger collected Peter’s textbooks and handed the stack to him.</p>
<p>The man continued, “Maybe you should lighten your load…all these heavy books are probably what made the bag break.”</p>
<p>Peter laughed. “I need them, but you’re right…should probably just find PDF versions and keep them on my laptop.”</p>
<p>The stranger nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>“Uhm, what’s your name?” Peter asked, awkwardly holding his stuffed backpack in his arms.</p>
<p>“Bucky.”</p>
<p>“Bucky?” Peter asked. “Really?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with my name?”</p>
<p>“What? No, nothing. I’m Peter.”</p>
<p>“Peter?” Bucky mocked.</p>
<p>Peter flushed. He really needed to learn how to talk to cute guys without accidentally insulting them. Really all he’d meant was that Bucky was an interesting name. It sounded cute—like ducky, or something.</p>
<p>“Doyouwanttogetadrinkwithme?”</p>
<p>Bucky bit his lip, trying to keep his smile from developing into a full-blown laugh. “Sorry?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to like, get a drink or something?”</p>
<p>“Drink? Like alcohol?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“I guess,” Peter said. “Any beverage. Coffee, soda, tea, martinis. I don’t know. It’s cool, if not. You don’t seem into it. I’m sorry. Thanks for helping me...”</p>
<p>“I never said I wasn’t into it. Just didn’t think you were older than what—16, 17?”</p>
<p>Peter frowned. “How dare you.”</p>
<p>Bucky raised his eyebrows. “15?”</p>
<p>“I just turned 21,” Peter insisted. “Seriously. I’ll show you my ID!” Peter was about to reach into his back pocket to grab his wallet and extract the proof, but his hands were full.</p>
<p>“All right, all right. Don’t hurt yourself, kid,” Bucky insisted. “I’ll get a drink with you.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“What?” Bucky asked. “You thought I’d say no?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, yeah,” Peter said as if it was obvious.</p>
<p>“Day’s not as bad as you thought it was then, huh?”</p>
<p>Peter swooned. “No, guess not.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>